


give you my heat

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Sex in the summertime





	give you my heat

The fan pointed right at them is whirring so fast it becomes almost a buzz, like the soundtrack accompaniment of the feeling under their skin as Phil leans over Dan, one hand smashed down into the duvet and the other pressing into the small of Dan's back. There's a tacky dampness between his fingers and Dan's skin, sweat mixed from the beads rolling down Dan's back and the ones dripping down Phil's temple. 

"Faster," Dan says, panting his demands into the pillow. His ass keeps trying to rise, to push and force what he wants, but Phil's hand stills him because Phil's on a mission and he's too easily thrown off rhythm. 

But he does go faster, and the whir of the fan is joined with the wet slap of skin on skin that his jackrabbit thrusts make. He grunts in time and the hand on Dan's back travels up to Dan's shoulder to brace himself more easily. His elbow digs in probably uncomfortable, but Dan's isn't complaining; he's too close, cock digging into the wadded up creases of the duvet under him, the ghost sensation of thrusting into it from the force of Phil's work carried through him. 

"Yeah, fuck, fuck, ah-" Phil lets out a deeper, almost pained noise and then pulls out, hunching over Dan and finishing himself of with his own hand, though he barely needs to do anything more than aim. He's already coming almost before he leaves Dan's body, fat splats of white landing on Dan's already glistening skin. His heart makes a thump, thump, thump he can hear in the pulse of his blood. 

Dan pushes up on his knees and shoves a hand into the humid space between his body and the bed. He only gets a few strokes off before Phil shoves at Dan to turn over, not even caring what state it'll leave the duvet in. They'll put the bedding in the laundry later. Sometimes sex just needs to be messy work. 

"Fuck," Dan whines, face is red with a flush that goes all the way down past his nipples. Hips hips can't stop twitching up, even as Phil palms down his body. It's so disgustingly lot, Dan is so disgustingly hot. Phil licks a strip down the crease of his pelvis, tasting down to where the flavor is sharp and the scent is strong. 

Dan lets out a strangled, needy sound when Phil swallows him down. He lets Dan thrust up now, lets Dan do the work Dan's body wants him to be doing. It's uncomfortable in the way blowjobs are, too much spit and fighting the urge to gag when Dan pushes too far, but it's worth it for the fingers curled into his hair and the sounds Dan makes as he pulses thick on Phil's tongue. 

He gets two fingers in, pushes in easily to where his dick just was, finds Dan's prostate and taps his fingers gently against it while he lets his thumb rub against the same spot from the outside. Dan goes silent and Phil pulls back a bit, because he knows what happens when Dan stops making noise. Come is a burst of bitterness in his mouth but he loves it in a filthy way, swallows twice and coaxes another little dribble out with a burst of suction that has Dan trying to twist away. 

Phil pulls his fingers out and rolls over, legs hanging halfway off the bed and spread obscenely. The air from the fan hits him right in the balls and it feels fantastic. He closes his eyes to enjoy it, listening to the whirring and Dan's labored breathing and the sounds of honking on the street, the construction just up the way, the distant blurred together conversations of people outside and down. He could sleep, maybe, but he also knows from experience he's got about two more minutes of bliss before reality catches up and he feels too disgusting to exist in his own skin. 

A hot fuck and then a cold shower. The only way to pass time in the summer.


End file.
